Not Alone
by Torquebabe
Summary: A old teenaged country gal pal of Vince's has called him up after years of no contact to tell him the new's that will change their lifes forever. Will Vince accept Nicole? Or just leave her to fend for herself?
1. The News

**Chapter 1**

Nicole lied there on her bed, staring up at the ceiling letting the events of today run through her mind.She couldn't belive it the day she feared the most and never wanted to see the light of day of, came sooner then she ever expected.Today was the day her parents died.

She left so alone, all her family was gone now.She lost both her parents and her brother in a plane crash.She didn't have no one to watch after her now, or so she thought...

She just kept staring at the ceiling until a police officer came up and tapped on her arm."Miss are you alright?"

Nicole looked up at him. "Stupid question." was all she said of course she wasn't alright she just lost her only family.

"Well would you be up to it for me to ask you some questions?" Officer Steven sighed

"Sure,fire away."

The cop pulled out of his writing tab and pen and started asking Nicole questions."First off is there anyone who you know who could take care of you?"

Nicole started thinking she didn't know of anyone."Not that I can think of." she said as she got up from her bed and walked over to her desk, looking at the pictures of her family.

"How old did you say you were again?"

"Fourteen." she stated still looking at the pictures

"Well we'll need to find you a place to stay.I'll call social services and have someone to come out and pick you up."

She sighted, she didn't wanna leave the house, just as the cop was about to exit the room she caught the glimpse of a picture knock over on her desk she pick it up and look at it.It was a picture of her, her brother, and her best friend Vince. "Wait! I think I may have found someone."

Officer Steven re-entered the room."Who is it and I'll contact them for you?"

Nicole looked up at officer Steven."No, I will." she walked over and picked up the phone,dailing Vince's cell number,praying that he'd pick up.

Vince was nearly asleep when his cell phone started ringing.He groan as he went through his pants searching for his phone, mumbling curse words as he did so.Once he finally found it, he answered it."Whoever this is this better be good.!" he growled into the phone.

Nicole hesitated for a few seconds.Vince listened closely and could hear someone breathing."Listen stop calling me and not saying nothing, It's not funny.Goodbye!" just as he was about to hang up, Nicole finally spoke up."Vince,Wait!"

Vince put the phone back up to his ear."Yeah,who wants to know?" the voice sounded firmaler to him.

"It's me Nicole." she said nervously into the phone

Vince racked his brain the best he could then he finally remembered."Nicole?Hey girl how ya been, sorry I yelled I didn't know it was you."

"It's ok, I've been alot better, so whats sup with you?"

"Nothing, same old same old.I was just about a sleep until you called."

"Asleep?What's wrong with you you,it's like..." Nicole looked at her clock and it read 11:16pm est."V, it's 11:16pm here so it's like 8:16pm there give or take a few.Why you going to bed early?

Vince laughed"Haha, long story." there was a long pause then finally Nicole spoke back up."Uh Vince?There's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah,what is it?" Vince asked.

"You need to catch the first flight out to here.Umm momand dad died along with Alexnader.I need you here."

Vince was in shock the poor girl must be scared."Nic,I'm so sorry girl.Yeah I will catch the first flight out.In fact I'll leave now and head for the airport and let you know something ok.?"

"Yeah sure.I got to go Vince.Be careful I love you." Nicole hung up the phone.

Vince walked up stairs, pack his stuff and headed out the door grabbing his car kays when Dom seen Vince with some of his stuff pack he asked him."Yo V? Where are you going?"

"It's Nicole her parents and her brother are dead, and she needs me."

Dom hung his head down."Tell her we'll be thinking about her."

Vince nodded his head and left, as he got in his car and drove to the airport he kept thinking about just what she might be going thourhg, he could only imagen.Vince got to the airport, paid for his ticket and got on the plane for a long plane ride to Kentucky.

Nicole sat on the porch in a total and complete daze, as people she knew or people she didn't know at all.Came up to her and hugged on her and cried.

They must have expected her to cry but she wasn't going to.Not until she seen Vince and may not even cry then.It was getting really late and Nicole was getting worried. She knew it was a long flight but it was shorter the having him to drive which she'd love for him too do.

She always hated airplanes, and know her fear of them grew worst since this freak accident.She prayed that Vince would take care of her.

Officer Steven came out on the porch,where Nicole was at."Beautiful night today isn't it?"

Nicole smiled "Yeah it is."

"Do you know when your friend is going to get here?"

"Uh, I don't really know, he should be here soon.I hope."

"Well I'll stay here as long as you need me." Steven stated as he gave Nicole his jacket because she was cold."Thanks." Nicole said.

After what seemed like a lifetime on the plane.He finally arrived at Lexington Airport.He rented a car,after he got his luggage and left for Williamsburg,to Nicole's house.

He was nervous about seeing Nicole,for one he hasn't seen her since she was 12 and now she'd be like 14.And two he didn't know what to say to her in a time like this.

He drove for about three hours and he finally,reach Nicole's house he got out and walked up the steps to the Trailer.Where he was greeted by a cop.

"May I help you?" Steven said

"Yeah,I'm looking for Nicole." Vince stated

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vince,and you are?"

"Officer Steven Shelly, I was the one send out to find Nicole.It's nice to meet you Vince." he said as he took Vince's hand and shook it.

"Yeah, same to you. So where is she?" Vince said

Pointed to the room at the end of the living room "She's in there in her room.She's seems to be alright, as far as I know she hasn't cried none, maybe she is now I dont know but it might be best if you checked on her instead of me."

Vince nodded as he sighed."Yeah I think you may be right."

"You staying here?"

"Yeah I am."

"Good, I guess I should go and give you two some time to your selfs." Steven gave Vince his card. "If you need anything,anything at all just call me at this number."

Vince nodded taking the card,shaking his hand as he left. "Yeah I'll kept that in mind thanks."

Vince watched Officer Shelly leave, and locked the door as he went across the kitchen into the living room and stopped. He stared at Nicole's door having second thoughts. He hasn't seen her in awhile, he didn't know whether to call the cop and leave or to face her...


	2. Friends Reunited

Chapter 2

Nicole heard a car leave ad wondered how it was,she got out of her bed and walked ot her door opening it. She steped out and saw Vince and it scared her. "Oh my god!" covering her mouth. Looking at Vince. "You scared the living crap right out of me!"

Vince chuckled walking over to her hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry gurl" pulling back looking at her. "So, how are you?" Nicole looked up at him. "Eh Alright I guess. It's great to see you"

Vince nodded. "It's great to see you too." They sit down on the couch as Vince held onto Nicole, she finally let go and broke down in tears. "Why did they have to go Vince! Why?"

"Shhh it's alright,it was there time Nicole you couldn't have stopped them no one could."

Vince comforted Nicole as she cried into the wee hours of the morning finally falling asleep. Vince finally feel asleep holding her.

Nicole woke up on the couch as the sun shined in on her, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she smelt food, she hoped she just had a bad dream. She opened her eyes and saw Vince fixing breakfast. "Hey" she said sleepily

"Well well look who finaly woke up. You want something to eat."

Nicole looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me? Your fixing breakfast and expect me to eat it? What it is?"

"Bacon and eggs. And I am a good cook belive it or not."

Nicole laughed. "I'll pass, if your such a good cook then why is it so smokey in here?" as she got up off the couch walking into the kitchen. "Well mistakes happen" he said smiling as he turned off the stove and put the eggs in his plate digging in.

Nicole when over and got a can of mountain dew out of the case. Vince looked at her. "Oh god you still do that?" Nicole pop the top and took a sup out of it. "Yep,this is my breakfast I am addicted to caffine so if I dont get it i get cranky and a headache." She said laughing

After they finished breakfast Nicole went out on the porch and sit on the swing. swinging back and forth. Then Vince came out and joined her. "Ya know we have to go today and get everyhting set up right?"

Vince nodded. "I know."

"Good we can do that after we take a ride."

"A ride? Your dont old enough to drive, and it's been awhile since I've been here so I've lost all touch with these roads."

Nicole smiled. "Oh but yes I can drive not legally of course but I can. And we aint taking no car either were taking my four-wheeler."

Vince smiled. "Let's go get ready."


End file.
